I Tried
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Vlad and Henry have a system set up. So what happens when something messes that system up? Eventual slash. Rated due to my paranoia


**AN: So..yeah, I know, I know, I shouldn't do this when I have other stories to update, but I need to. **

**I got this idea sometime last night, but couldn't put it into words until today.**

**So, I hope you enjoy.**

The morning was abnormally cold for a fall day, that was the first thing that Vlad noticed. The second is the fact that Henry didn't seem to be too bothered by it. It was normally the other way around with them.

But he didn't question it, he was just glad to reach the warmth that came with the hell that was Bathory High School.

It was odd, going into the school and being relieved for any amount of time. But it didn't last long, because the normal crap that Vlad heard every day was thrown, along with a few new insults. He rolled his eyes and Henry glared at the people as they passed. _Well, it's clear he's not in a good mood with people today,_ Vlad thought with a frown.

He nudged Henry to get his attention. "What's wrong?"he asked softly when he had his drudge's attention.

Henry shook his head and shrugged. "Nothing. Just tired of these people."he said.

Vlad seemed doubtful, but let it slide as they found their lockers. No matter how long they had them, it was nearly impossible to remember where they were exactly, especially with something like this morning happening.

The two were silent until they got into their shared first period class. Then Henry's bad mood seemingly broke and he turned to Vlad. "So, are we still doing the game marathon this weekend?"

"Of course we are."Vlad said with a grin. "We have to have _something_ to look forward to at the end of the week."

Henry smiled and let the topic die, but it had done what needed to be done, it got the two talking.

They covered a number of topics until the teacher started class and they had to stop and pay attention.

Still, that conversation continued until they were heading to lunch. Then it ended.

As soon as Henry had his food, the two found a table away from everyone else that was empty so they could talk quietly.

"Seriously, man, are you sure you've got it all under control? We don't need you attacking anyone..."Henry said, his voice nearly a whisper.

Vlad rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yes, I've got it. Otis is saying the same thing, you know."

Henry gave him a searching look. "Fine. But I mean it, if you start feeling hungry again, let me know, we'll figure something out."

"Henry, no."Vlad said. "It's perfectly fine."

Henry gave him a look and Vlad caved. He didn't want to fight with Henry, so he let him have it.

The rest of the day ran smoothly, thankfully, and the two were joking on the way back to their homes. They split ways soon, though, each heading to their own homes. It was routine for them by then.

However, that didn't stop Henry from coming by later to hang out and get a jump start on their video game marathon for the weekend. After losing twice, Vlad decided it was probably a good idea to take a break from the game and collapsed onto his back.

Henry chuckled faintly at his antics and raised an eyebrow. "So everything's alright, right?"

"Of course,"Vlad mumbled. He glanced at Henry and sighed, pushing himself up. "What are you referring to, exactly?"

Henry shrugged. "Just...everything in general."

Vlad half smiled. He could tell that Henry was asking about something in particular, but he let him have it. "Yeah, everything's just fine."

Henry nodded.

After that, the talking stopped and they went back to their game.

Nelly came in in the middle of one of their games. "Hello, boys."she called, gaining a 'hey' from the both of them. She rolled her eyes, but let it go. It was normal for them to do something like that. "At least let me know if Henry's staying for dinner."she called out to Vlad.

Vlad glanced at Henry and they paused their gaming in order to answer questions that they knew would be thrown at them.

Henry decided he might as well stay over for dinner, since him and Vlad were still in the middle of their game.

_Same old excuse,_ Nelly thought, but said nothing about it.

Vlad gave her a soft smile before they went back to their game.

Even with the shouts of the two boys, the evening was rather calm, something that both boys cherished. Nelly didn't seem bothered by it, either.

**Yeah..so, here.**


End file.
